


Drabble Chain of Madness: CSI Miami

by Mirkys_Concubine



Series: Drabble Chain of Madness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Complete One-Shots but still a 'WIP', F/M, Gen, Humor, LMAO, M/M, Other, Romance, Slash, WTF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkys_Concubine/pseuds/Mirkys_Concubine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble chain with ventures into the unknown world of Xovers. Mostly Harry/OtherMale but it does change. So far: Twilight, Batman, Smallville, LotR, CSI Miami, Supernatural ect... Major AU, Slash. **Taking Prompts... if they strike my fancy** -Series will be broken up into Parts. Separated by Fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble 7 - Possessive I

**Author's Note:**

> Side Note: This is taken from my 2 accts of ff.net. I have more hidden somewhere so will upload when I have a chance.  
> Just FYI. The majority of this was written a looooong ways back so excuse the mistakes and writing style.

Title: Drabble 7 - Possessive I

Pairing: Harry Potter . Horatio Caine

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover CSI: Miami

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was one thing that the team of Miami CSI Crime Lab understood – Horatio Cane while quiet was a passionate man who left no one behind but he was the most possessive man they found when a new member of the team arrived; a veteran from across the pond who went by the name of Harry Potter. Harry was a mystery on his own, his very file was sealed with a large stamp that read CLASSIFIED and it was rumored that he was knighted by the queen but a background check didn't show much of anything.

Harry wasn't all that tall; he was the average American height body lean. He wore square thin rimmed glasses, his hair was odd with inky hair streaked with white, he seemed absurdly shy yet outspoken – an odd combination that endeared him to the team. It took the team a season to pick on the subtle hints and to be horrified then amused. The CSI building had a top of the line gym that surprisingly wasn't used all that much, if it was the team wasn't aware considering they barely remembered it existed but Harry thrived in it.

Horatio seemed to disappear at odd times; he would arrive early into the office judging by his hummer parked in his spot and stay later. No one's quite sure who realized that when the Boss was missing so was the newbie. It wasn't until Ryan overheard a conversation that he passed onto the others did the tight nit team ventured down to the high end facility that was the gym. There were these digital machines that lined the walls, large screen television that hung from the ceilings, a track that had its own level barred with Plexiglas and wrapped around the gym. In a separate room were weights and mats where the more hands on fields trained on occasion.

It was here that the team stumbled on the sight of Harry and Horatio sparring one another. Legs kicked, fists punched, bodies dodged and rolled, it was a sight to see. Both men's eyes were alight with a fire of passion that thrummed in the air. It seemed almost sacrilegious to intrude on such a moment but they're enthralled and then the two, one tall and the other not so tall begin to grapple and are on the floor. Silently the team cheers on one or the other and the two are rolling with grunts and gasps of breadth until it seems that Harry's got Horatio pinned.

For a moment the pair is still, their chests heaving and a second later Harry was caught by surprise and he let out a yell as he was forced onto his back with Horatio on top. "Gotcha."

Harry laughed, "Get off, you're heavy."

With a move that stunned the team Horatio swooped down and took possession of Harry's mouth.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FF - 9/16/10


	2. Drabble 9 - Possessive II

Title: Drabble 9 - Possessive II

Pairing: Harry Potter . Horatio Caine

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover CSI: Miami

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone knew that Harry Potter belonged to Horatio. The big boss was quite possessive of the smaller man and the team itself felt protective of the quiet man whose glare could make just about anyone cower.

The house was airy with large windows, it was in the wealthy part of town but it didn't matter where one lived when it came to murder. Harry hopped out of the vehicle, said his hellos, and stood close to Ryan who was rambling about this and that. Bumping shoulders Harry gave out a laugh as his suave partner let out a grumble when he stepped into the flower bed, the freshly churned dirt sticking to new polished shoes. "Funny Harry."

"Sorry Ry." With a bounce in his step Harry ran up the flights of steps and waltzed into the beautiful home, one of many. Spotting Horatio with the suspect he put on his cop face and headed towards them. The first one to catch sight of him was Mark Mavis, the main suspect in his wife's death. Harry frowned slightly as the man's eyes raked over him the same way his lover did every morning, it was odd. "Mr. Mavis?"

Mark ignored the Lieutenant in favor for the newcomer, "Mark please." He offered his hand and the smaller man took it with a smile, it was a pretty smile.

Harry blinked as the man squeezed his hand, "Harry then. I don't mean to interrupt but I need to speak with Caine."

"Is this about my wife?"

Harry gave him a charming smile, "It'll be but a moment." Nodding his head to the side both he and Horatio spoke in whispers, "The lab came back, it wasn't his blood or semen. " Harry expected a response but his lover stared at him through his trademark sunglasses. "Credit Card statements place him miles away at a club; we have him on video at the time of the murder." Silence, "What?"

Before Horatio could open his mouth Mark stepped over, "I told you it wasn't me. You should see her man whore; I told you it's him."

Harry gave a nod, "We're checking all possible leads Mark. Do you know where we can find this um person?"

"No, they meet in secret in some seedy hotels." The man's demeanor changed and he stepped closer to Harry, "I can tell you more with dinner."

Harry flushed, "I um well…" he stuttered before gaining some control, "I'm involved, you should be more concerned with planning your wife's funeral Mr. Mavis."

"Mark. You can call me Mark. I know this great seafood place just outside of town." Mark moved closer and Harry was like a dear in the headlights as he stared into eyes that held him against his will.

"You're married…" Harry tried but was interrupted. This was out of his element he had never been propositioned before, not like this, not on the job.

"Was." Mark stressed, "We were in the process of divorce, and she couldn't keep her legs crossed so I've branched out."

"I'm with someone." Harry stressed.

"I can be everything and more," Mark leered, "You'll be seeing stars by the end of the night."

"That's enough!" Horatio snarled as he grabbed the bastard by the arm and forced him away. "Harry, go now!"

Harry glanced between the two and walked as fast as his legs could carry him, an angry Ryan following closely. The two peeled out of the driveway before seatbelts could be buckled. "I'll have your badge for assault." Mark shouted.

"You listen to me, you stay away from him." Horatio's glasses slid down his nose and his dark eyes matched those of the angry man before him.

"Or what?" Mark taunted.

"You'll find Mr. Mavis I'm not one to be crossed with. We'll keep in touch." And Horatio calmly walked away much to the nervous glances of the crew.

Harry spent the entire day holed up in the labs running errands. He had heard from the staff that Horatio was on a rampage and Harry knew it was because of him, well not him specifically but he was involved. An hour after he was supposed to clock off Harry snuck his way past the front desk and ducked around the corner to avoid his lover, the elevator doors were just about to close, a cab waiting for him below when to his horror the doors opened to reveal none other than the one person he was trying to avoid.

Horatio stepped onto the elevator and pressed the close button. Silence filled the four walls and with a ding Harry would have bolted hadn't it been for the sudden grip on his arm. He winced as he was dragged from the elevator, through the lobby, down the flight of stairs, and to the Hummer where he was lifted and door slammed. Horatio rounded the car and slammed his own door, the hummer purred in its own way and the tires squealed as the massive vehicle tore out of the lot.

From above through one of the window Calleigh sipped her tea and she shook her head as she sat with the rest of her team, "Poor Harry."

Eric snorted, "Twenty he won't sit right tomorrow."

With a laugh Ryan took that bat but added, "Thirty he calls in sick."

In the end both men were right. Harry couldn't sit and he did call in sick but Ryan won his thirty bucks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FF - 11/9/10


End file.
